


Song of Pleasure

by Sweetsensation



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Marriage Proposal, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsensation/pseuds/Sweetsensation
Summary: Byleth confesses to Dorothea and soon they embrace in their new life of love.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Song of Pleasure

Dorothea embraced her former teacher and new life partner. After all those years she found someone who loved her, and of all people him. Him, her muse, the man who she had fallen for five years ago. The sun set as they stood on the goddess tower. Dorothea felt Byleth’s lips press against her. She felt everything from that one kiss. She felt tears shed from her eyes. 

“My beloved, You can’t imagine how happy I am right now” Dorothea felt the hardships of the past go away, all that mattered was them at that moment. 

Dorothea slowly let go of her Fiancé but held onto his hand stopping just for a second to look at the ring. 

“My beloved, I would like to go somewhere more private with you.” 

Byleth nods as she leads him to his room. As they get in, Dorothea locks the door behind them. Manuela had been talking to her on how to seduce men, not like she hadn’t in the past while being a diva. But there they stood in the middle of the room. Byleth took her hands, she could feel his firm rough Hands on her skin. 

“Before this goes anywhere else, I thought maybe we could exchange some vows. Though the real ones would be at the wedding.”

“YES! My beloved” she tightened her grip.

“I, Byleth promise to give myself to you and only you, Dorothea until the day I die. I vow to love you with all my heart.” Once again the tears formed in her eyes.

“I, Dorothea, will be your loving wife and partner to my final days. I will love you with my whole being.” She still couldn’t believe this was real.

“I now pronounce you as man and wife, you may kiss the bride” Byleth whispered.

They two locked lips, Dorothea arms wrapped around this neck as his were around her hip. She felt like she was in a dream. 

The two broke apart, “now, my beloved I am yours and only yours, I have a gift for you so please get comfortable.” 

She said pecking his cheek, and went to the middle of the room and cast a spell. “This is just so we don’t disturb anyone heheheh.” 

Dorothea knew that it be odd if the others heard their moaning so she cast a spell that made nothing be heard outside the room. 

Then with grace she slowly began to remove her clothes walking closer and closer to Byleth. A part of her started to burn even more in desire! This was happening, here she stood next to him, in nothing but her black lace bra and panties. She looked at her darling, his face stoic as ever she no longer was mad about not being able to make him blush. She knew he was hers and hers only. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his with a hunger. Which she was happily learned he shared. Their tongues met embracing each other, as they part she could feel her former teacher being reluctant to separate. Dorothea smiled as saliva bridged the two’s lips. 

“This is only the beginning “ she seductive whispered as she began to take off her bra, nerves filled here with excitement. 

She watched as she followed her lover’s eyes become more entranced by her body. Dorothea then began to strip Byleth of his pants revealing his cock. Dorothea took her breasts and wrapped them around his member and began moving up and down. She kissed the tip as she worked her breasts. Byleth let out soft moans which filled her with pride.

“How does this feel my beloved?”

“It feels amazing, you are amazing!” This was the most relaxed she had ever seen her teacher. 

Dorothea then stopped and leaned up to kiss her lover again almost as she needed him. Her exposed body pressed against his as they gave into their love. Dorothea worked her hands under his armor helping him remove the rest of his clothes. 

“Dorothea, now it’s time for me to show you my love for you,” Byleth said picking her and laying her gently on the bed. Her soft body on full display for her lover. 

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known, not just your amazing body but your heart.” 

Dorothea watched as Byleth pecked her check before going to the end of her body. She felt as he laid kisses on her thighs as his hands rub against them. The anticipation made her wetter than she already was. She felt his hands grab her underwear as he carefully removed them exposing her womanhood and the small tuft of hair above it. 

Dorothea didn’t have time to think before she felt the pleasure of his mouth on her folds sending warmth through body. Her hands groping her own breasts as his tongue explored her. Dorothea couldn’t help but let out soft quick moans as the deeper he got.

“Oh darling, you make me feel so good. Please give me more.“

Byleth took in all of her glory. As he licked her womanhood. She could tell him get closer and closer to her clit as messaged her sensitive breast even harder. Dorothea’s breath became more and more irregular. 

“Yes, my beloved right there. Aaaahhh I'm not sure how much more I can take of this. This pleasure is so good darling.” Dorothea let out. She felt her body twitch.

“Byleth, my darling, I’m going to come.” 

She let out expecting him to stop, but he didn’t, the pleasure shot her body as he took in her juices with eagerness.

Dorothea had to catch her breath as the orgasm still settled down her legs still not done shaking. Dorothea watches as her husband, by their own vows, catches his breath as well. But she feels soft kisses cover her stomach bring the excitement all back. She watched as his mouth praised her body with kisses. She loved him with everything and she could tell he loved her. His hands began to fondle her breast as his bit the other. Dorothea couldn’t help be let out a groan of pleasure. Her nipple felt his as the other felt his fingers. Her soft breast sent sweet pleasures to her. 

Dorothea moved her own hand to rub her clit and as it yearned for attention. The sensation of his tongue still there. She closed her eyes only to feel his lips against hers. His hands cupping her cheeks. She tasted something different than before, figuring it was the lingering of her own juices. Dorothea felt his hard cock rub against her entrance teasing her. Moans escaped her mouth in between the kisses.

“Byleth, I can’t wait any longer. I need you inside of me. Please give me all of you, my beloved.” She felt one last kiss, as she looked into his eyes and he looked at her with understanding.

Slowly she felt her walls stretch as he entered her, pleasure seizing her body. Slowly she felt him work his hips in and out of her, she felt her walls grab onto him with everything. Something about this made her feel complete. 

“I love you,” she heard him say as he moved faster. 

The three words are all she ever needed. 

“I love you too!” She let out before she could even think she wrapped her legs around him.

She thought to herself in that moment why she came to Garreg Mach all those years ago, now it was complete she found him and she would have anyone else. She felt Byleth kiss her neck as she moaned out. 

“Please you can go harder my love,” she needed more of him and could tell he was holding back. 

She in almost an instant could feel her walls tighten more as he slammed into her faster. She never expected him to be this good. Her breath began to get irregular as her body filled with more pleasure. 

Dorothea could feel herself losing control as her rails scraped against his back.

“~ AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH~” She sung out in her singing voice unable to control it.

Even though the spell allowed the two to be as loud as they wanted Dorothea was met with Byleth’s tongue bring her into a deep kiss. 

“You sounded amazing, Thea,” Dorothea’s ears rang as she realized he had given her a nickname. 

“I sing for you and only you now my beloved”

Their lips smacked together as they held each other close. Dorothea could feel her body tighten as his cock twitched inside her. 

“Byleth lets release together,” she said. 

All Byleth could do was nod caught up in the ecstasy. They both let out deep moans as pleasure crashed through their bodies. Dorothea felt his semen rush into her body filling her with warmth. Her legs slowly released Byleth who fell to her side, just looking at her. 

“You complete me, I’m so happy right now. I love you,” Dorothea said her body and mind couldn’t get over the fact of how they had just became one.

“I love you too, Dorothea. I can’t wait for the rest of our lives together.”

Dorothea felt his lips, as she nestled into his arms. Their sweat covered bodies not wanting to move, those three words though filled her mind,

“I love you,” they carried so much weight to her. 

He had chosen her, and she had chosen him and in the end, all it took was those three words.


End file.
